


I Wish It Was Me

by Figment81



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Drabble. Seven muses on B'Elanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish It Was Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's angsty  
> Don't own em just like to play with em

Seven stood near the wall of the mess hall watching the festivities. The Captain had insisted that she attend the annual Valentine's party in the hope that she would eventually open up to the idea of romance. Little did she or anyone else know, Seven had already felt romantic love unfortunately the unrequited variety. The ex-Borg had become enamoured almost obsessed with the half-Klingon engineer who was married to the ship's pilot. B'Elanna barely even tolerated her presence, she knew that was at least partially her fault but having the engineer's passion turned towards her even if it was passionate anger was better than being ignored.  
Seven couldn't understand what the half-Klingon saw in him. He was little more than a child, more concerned with his hobbies than the wonderful woman who was his wife. She hoped B'Elanna truly loved him and that she had not settled. It was easier somehow if she pictured her love happy. Her staring made the engineer turn and for a moment their eyes locked and Seven's breath caught and her heart skipped a beat before the half-Klingon turned away. She wished it was her that B'Elanna loved but that was not meant to be.


End file.
